


Vanilla

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No frills, no fuss, Kagami thinks, curling his hand around wrists that have never been bound by anything stronger than the circle of Kagami’s finger and thumb. No frills, no fuss—just a really good, sugar-sweet vanilla fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

There’s nothing wild about the way they throw down  _(nothing except the wild beating of Kagami’s heart every time Kuroko puts his small hands on Kagami’s chest and murmurs his name)_ and Kagami can’t really deny that they’re pretty damned vanilla, no whips and chains or threesomes, foursomes or more-somes, no saying shit like  _daddy, please_. It’s not that Kagami doesn’t think that sort of thing is all well and good, but when it comes to him and when it comes to Kuroko, there’s never been anything more than just two, nothing more than skin on skin. **  
**

No frills, no fuss, Kagami thinks, curling his hand around wrists that have never been bound by anything stronger than the circle of Kagami’s finger and thumb. No frills, no fuss—just a really good, sugar-sweet vanilla fuck.

And even though he knows all about the thousand different flavors they could choose to taste, something darker, more complex and maybe a little bit dangerous, Kagami leaves those to more discerning palettes because he doesn’t need to know any other flavor but this:

Kuroko naked and near, on his knees with his pretty lips on Kagami’s dick, fingers pressing into Kagami’s thighs and looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that make Kagami want to come down Kuroko’s throat.

Kuroko on Kagami’s bed, legs and arms spread wide to welcome the weight of Kagami’s body as he falls against him, smothering his laughing protests that Kagami is too heavy, too graceless with wet, open-mouthed kisses that turn Kuroko’s smart mouth hot and red.

Kuroko above him, legs trembling on either side of his hips as Kagami opens him up, pushing into him with his big thick fingers and taking all the time in the world to make sure that it’s good for Kuroko because he’s never wanted anything more than for Kuroko to feel good, to feel loved and wanted.

Kuroko with his knuckles turning white, clenched around the top of the sofa when Kagami takes him from behind, hitting it fast and deep until they’re both sticky with sweat and gasping for the breath, filling the room with the sound of body meeting body.

Kuroko against the shower wall, leaving steamy prints on the glass and moaning while Kagami fucks him with his tongue, cups his balls and licks his way inside until the water runs cold and Kuroko comes all over the tiles, sighing Kagami’s name like a prayer.

Kuroko beneath the sheets, spooned against Kagami’s back and reaching for Kagami’s hand, tangling their fingers together and tightening his body around Kagami’s cock as they fuck lazy and slow in the early morning.

Kuroko flushed face and tipsy, stroking Kagami off in the hallway of their tiny apartment, littering Kagami’s throat with kisses that smell like rum and rubbing himself against Kagami’s thigh, so eager for Kagami’s touch that it ached.

Kuroko at night, after a long day, familiar and beautiful in the shadows of their bedroom, running his fingers through Kagami’s hair and parting his knees as Kagami finally comes home, pushes all the way into the tight warmth of Kuroko’s body and speaks the language that’s just for the two of them, simple and direct, kissing Kuroko _hello, goodnight, I love you, how was your day?_

It’s vanilla, Kagami knows, they way they do what they do, but when Kuroko holds him close and says,  _again_ , Kagami thinks that vanilla tastes really damned good.


End file.
